Fluidized fat, also known as a liquid butter alternative, is pourable and useful for broiling, pan frying, grilling and sauteing, to name a few kitchen applications. Conventionally, these compositions are made from partially hydrogenated oils with added fully hydrogenated oils to meet certain fat solids profile. Thus, as such they are relatively high in both saturated fatty acids and trans fatty acids.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fat product in a pourable form which is both low in saturated fatty acids and is low or contains substantially no trans fatty acids with an ambient shelf life of at least 12 months. Optionally, the Fluidized fat products may also contain color, flavorings, salt, essential oils, oleo and aqua resins, natural extractives in conjunction with herb and spices, cheeses and other seasonings, lecithin and antioxidants.